


Have you ever been stargazing?

by Emberglade



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, I use the names Harry and Robin, M/M, This is kinda shitty, bullying stuff, i guess, leave me to die in peace my dude, lots of gay, posted it on tumblr like 3 years ago, take it pls, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberglade/pseuds/Emberglade
Summary: Another old fanfiction about two gay nerds, this time puppet edition! Middle School AU boys go stargazing and have emotional times... What more is there to say?





	Have you ever been stargazing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but I feel guilty for not posting!

“Harry! Harry!” The short bird puppet ran up to his much taller, much calmer red friend, staring up at him excitedly. Kids poured past them in the hallway, not even taking a second to glance at the two standing but the lockers and instead running to the lunchroom or the field. Not that either of them minded. It was best to be ignored in this school.  
“Mm?” Harry looked down from his locker where he was putting some things away to smile at his friend. “Oh hey Robin! What’s up?” He shoved his messy binder into his locker, slamming the door shut before all his stuff could fall onto his feet.  
“I was w- wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight, s- since it’s friday and all!” Robin leaned on the locker next to Harry’s and gave him a sheepish grin. He shuffled his feet, only barely managing to not awkwardly step on them.  
Harry smiled, although he bet that Robin couldn’t really see it under his mop of a face, but he figured that his friend was used to it by now, and his eyes probably gave it away anyways. “Sounds great! I’ll call my parents after class and tell them where I’ll be. Aaaand I figure that my pajama pants are still at your house too?”  
Robin just nodded, deciding not to deal with his stutter at the moment. Eyes shining, he skipped alongside Harry to keep up as they walked to the field for lunch break. Neither of them bothered to go to the actual lunch room as they would only be pelted with orange peels and such. Again, better to be ignored.  
They sky was clear and bright, without a single cloud in sight. Robin smiled and looked up, taking a deep breath and letting it go after a second. “I- I love the sky!”  
Harry looked up too, and then squinted as the brightness pierced his eyes. He didn’t go outside often enough, but the library was closed today. The two walked down to an empty part of the field where no one was and nobody could make fun of them and sat down under some trees. Robin immediately started making a flower crown out of the daisies littering the grass, and Harry just watched him with a smile, taking it all in. The wind running through the trees, the sun shining down on the grass, his friend sitting there smiling and humming, all of it adding up to one silent moment, one of those ones that make you really appreciate living.  
They didn’t come by often, and the two were enjoying themselves. Until, of course, someone yelled across the field. “Fags!” At this point the two puppets were used to it. They were called the usual names, faggot, queer, homo, spaz, dumbass, retard, et cetera. If you knew any name, they had most likely been called it. It didn’t mean it hurt any less every time they were called a name, of course, but they had gotten good at hiding it. Very good. Well, Harry was, but Robin had a bigger struggle. He was, you could say, the more sensitive one. Too much at once could overwhelm him and make him a blubbering mess, which is what the bullies wanted.  
Harry was about to reassure his friend, whom was hunched over his flower crowns hanging his head down to most likely hide his teary eyes, when a soccer ball came out of nowhere and smacked Robin in the back of the head.  
Head snapping up, eyes narrowing and face growing dark. Names were one thing, violence was another. He looked back at Robin, who was clearly shaking and sobbing holding the back of his head in one hand and a daisy crown in the other. Harry stood up and held out a hand for Robin, ignoring the laughs and names coming loudly from the other puppets on the field. His friend took his hand picking up the flower crowns and sniffling a little.  
Harry held his hand the entire way back into the school, glaring at anyone who came near them. He wasn’t going to retaliate with violence, no, he was going to ignore it and keep moving. That soccer ball to the head HAD to have left at least a bruise, it was kicked pretty hard, and honestly Harry wanted to get away from them.  
Something soft landed on the top of his head, and he looked back behind him to see Robin smiling, wearing his own flower crown. The smile, of course, was ruined by the tears running down his face, but it was still a sight that made Harry get butterflies. He shook his head. No no no. No butterflies. Butterflies are dumb.  
They turned a corner and walked into the bathroom, which was thankfully unoccupied. Harry picked up Robin without warning and sat him on one of the sinks, earning himself a squeak from the skittish middle schooler. They whole bathroom stank, as usual, but the sinks were clean enough as they were never even touched. Gross.  
Robin looked at his friend inquisitively. “W- what are you doing, H- harry?” He fiddled with his shirt and looked at the floor. Harry stood in front of him and without saying anything reached behind his friend and gently touched the back of his head, feeling for any blood. His hand hit something sticky and he sighed. Of course Robin got hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball hard enough to bleed. That’s how it worked with the weaker kids like them.  
Robin squeaked again and held back some tears, looking at Harry as they stared at each other's eyes for a moment, the taller red boy’s hand still stuck behind his friend's head. After a moment of staring at eachother and swallowing butterflies, the two looked away from each other and laughed awkwardly. Harry moved and got a handful of paper towels, sticking them behind Robin’s head and dabbing on the bloody spot until he was sure it wasn’t bleeding. He then got more paper towels, wet them in a nearby sink, and cleaned off the area. Through all this Robin just watched, wincing a bit and sighing when Harry was all done.  
“T- thanks…” Robin smiled a little and looked at his wings, which he had in his lap. Harry gave a half smile and looked away.  
“No problem. You’re my best friend, it’s what we do…” He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to the sink, sighing and looking at the gross floor. They stood in silence for a bit before Robin broke it.  
“Well… class is gonna start soon. You ready for another round of hell?” He turned to Harry and smiled, although his eyes weren’t.  
“I guess I am huh?” Harry smiled back and picked Robin back up setting him on the floor and looking down at the bird with a laugh. He only camed up to the tall noodles shoulder.  
“Shut up…” Robin grumbled jokingly as he left the bathroom. Harry looked at hsi reflection, smiling bittersweetly at the daisy flower crown balanced on his head before leaving the bathroom after his friend.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Robin stood at the bottom of the steps in front of the school, ignoring the snickering kids who made jokes about him and called him names. He didn’t want anything to ruin tonight. He had something really fun planned, and he was sure Harry would love it! Speak of the devil, the taller puppet stepped down the stairs and gave a half smile to Robin. He fell into step with the red one as he walked by.  
“Sooooo what d- did they say?” Robin skipped next to Harry to keep up, as usual, and smiled brightly. He loved leaving school with his friend because they wouldn’t get made fun of at home, especially on the weekend.  
Harry chuckled and ruffled Robin’s head feathers. “I can go.” He smiled at Robin’s small cheer of victory.  
“Yesss! I h- have something planned a- and I think you’re gonna l- love it!” He laughed and skipped a little faster, going ahead of Harry and turning around to walk backwards until he caught up before doing it again, laughing.  
They made small banter as they made their way to Robin’s house, which was about a mile from the school and not that far to walk at all. At the front door the two called out to Robin’s mom, kicked off their shoes, and went to the kitchen for a snack. Skipping lunch was awfully trying on the stomach.  
Harry rummaged through the pantry before getting peanut butter and jelly out, and putting together some sandwiches that they took upstairs to Robin’s room. They sat on the floor together, shoulder to shoulder, and ate, not talking but just enjoying the others company.  
Harry wondered what on earth Robin wanted to show him, while Robin wondered if Harry would even like it. They sat there for a bit longer, talking about classes and books.  
“I’ve been reading t- this one on s- space and astronomy t- that I think you’ll find quite n- nice!” Robin fiddled with his wings, looking at the carpet and not his friend. Harry didn't mind, after all he knew Robin was a little awkward in social situations and it wasn’t a big deal to him. Although their peers seemed to think otherwise.  
Harry smiled and nodded, listening to Robin ramble for a bit before his Mom poked her head in and said good night. Harry wondered when he was gonna get to see what his friend mentioned and he was about to say something when Robin smiled and looked outside. It was about 8:40 at this time.  
“Oooh it’s almost time! Shh, f- follow me!” Robin took his hand and stood up, pulling Harry into the hall before he could object. The taller male just decided to go along with it, after all if he trusted anyone it was Robin, and tiptoed along the hall.  
They creeped to the front door, and Harry was wondering where this was going as he watched his friend open the door slowly and hold it open for him. Shrugging he slipped outside and watched Robin close it slowly. They walked down the sidewalk, side by side, and Harry watched the shorter of them walk along happily, letting him lead. They ended up climbing a hill by the house, which led to a park.  
Technically the park rules said you had to leave at dusk, but apparently they weren’t going to listen to that rules as they just walked in and went over to the swing. Harry, whom hadn’t said a word the entire time, spoke up. “What are we doing here?”  
Robin smiled and sat in a swing motioning to the one next to him as he kicked off. “H- have you ever been stargazing?” He asked, looking at the ground. He was glad it was so dark, as he was blushing.  
Harry shook his head. He was never out late, and he didn’t bother looking out the window very often. He was an indoors kinda guy. Robin smiled at him and pointed up at the sky. The sun had finally set, leaving all the stars in the sky shining for them. The moon was high up, glowing and alive, looking like a drop of silver on a black surface.  
The taller one of them stared at the sky in awe, eyes wide and face aglow. He really should look at the sky more often. It was beautiful. He looked back down at Robin, the middle schoolers eyes wide with childish excitement. “Wooooah!”  
Robin smiled and looked back up. “I knew you would like it… You always have liked pretty things…”  
Harry continued to stare at Robin. That was the first time he hadn’t heard him stutter. He blushed a little and smiled, looking back up at the sky. “Mm, that’s true. I like you.” He chuckled at the shocked and embarrassed sound his friend made at the cheesy line.  
“I- I- oh gosh H- Harry don’t say things like that!”  
A little afraid he’d messed up, Harry looked back down at his friend worriedly. “W- why?”  
“...” a pause. “I’m not p- pretty! Not even close!”  
Harry broke into a grin. “True, actually. You’re cuuute!” He laughed at the blown away look on Robin’s face as he kicked off the ground and began to swing. Robin smiled and began to swing too, the two staring at the sky and listening to the clink of metal chains.


End file.
